<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down by chogiwateez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605090">Upside Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwateez/pseuds/chogiwateez'>chogiwateez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mii2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Why R U - Freeform, mii2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwateez/pseuds/chogiwateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“From a rising actor. To a dangerous criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy Karn was an upcoming actor, famed to star in the new thriller action movie. To pass the auditions he had to learn many skills such as how to shoot a gun. Taught by the one and only ex military Tommy Sittichok who owns a gun shop. They both together experience unexplainable feelings and emotions. Experiencing many dangers and troubles. Crossing the dark side of life. Harms to his psychological well-being. He changes. His world turns upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once in a life time success.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Prologue</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No. He hadn’t always wanted to be an actor. He would say in interviews he was fascinated by the job for so long, which he still is, but that wasn’t the entire truth. He’d always wanted to defend himself, train to fight. Professionally like a bodyguard or an assassin. However, what held him back was the fact that he wasn’t a violent man. It just wasn’t in his nature. Or so he thought. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A certain someone changed his life, when he needed it. They showed him a different path, opening up an unexpected side to him. Opening him up to new feelings, new lifesaving and valuable skills. Enveloped within the many dangers he faced with that someone. Although together, this all uncovered a dark, disturbing side to him. The new actor, Jimmy Karn. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bangkok, Tuesday. Working day. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">11am </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The city streets of Bangkok bustling with many employee people, the experienced and the interns. For one man, Jimmy Karn, he was in between these two, as he wasn’t quite new to the world of acting but also had a lot to learn. For instance, like how to wake up on time for his appointment with his agent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He raced past all the office workers carrying their briefcases and school children, with himself clutching onto his portfolio whilst trying to wear his denim jacket properly. Usually, Jimmy would grab a cup of coffee from the stand near to his house but as he was in such a hurry he failed to do so. So he felt low on energy, which he so greatly needed to catch up with the subway train he had to catch. Luckily, he made it onto the subway train. Panting and sweating as he sat back on the side seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His life wasn’t chaotic at all. Boring in fact, in his opinion. So him having to race to catch the train this morning was the most adrenaline filled activity he’d taken part in. Although, what he was about to find out later that day changed everything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">12:30pm</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><br/>
<em>Triple M talent agency office</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why are you staring at me like that?” Jimmy questioned with confusion, as he sat opposite his agent waiting for him to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For the past five minutes since he arrived for his appointment, his agent known as Max hadn’t said a word to him but was just grinning at him widely with his teeth showing, creeping the other out. Feeling increasingly awkward for to this, Jimmy avoided eye contact with him and impatiently tapped on the chair until his agent finally broke the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You got the audition!” Max grinned, applauding the other who was still puzzled with his behaviour. Noticing this, he rolled his eyes and stopped to take out a cigar from his desk draw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“W-Which audition?” Jimmy asked, wafting away the overwhelming cigar smoke. “I applied for three last week?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That one. Go ahead you will see.” Max chucked a folder containing pieces of papers with information in it at Jimmy who curiously grabbed at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Reading the contents within it, his eyes lit up in realisation. A bright beam appeared on his face, glancing up to Max who nodded and returned his grin back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A movie..an actual movie! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Last week, Jimmy sent his portfolio and headshots to three jobs - two were commercials for different products but were similar to the work he would regularly get. The third however was for the main part in a thriller movie. A part that he now had the audition for and he was over the moon. Ecstatic because this was an actual movie, an action movie with fights and chase scenes and shoot outs in. This was one of the reasons Jimmy became an actor, to one day become a star in a popular genre like this one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That’s why Jimmy intended to do everything he could to have a successful audition. Everything. “This is awesome! I can’t believe I’ve got an audition!” Jimmy squealed, shaking the file he held excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, now don’t lose your head over this. Have you seen the requirements for the audition though? You need to know basic training in combat and how to use a gun. As well as you know memorising the main characters lines.” Max reminded, taking another puff out of his cigar before tipping it in the ashtray. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not a problem. I know how to punch and kick and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you know how to defend yourself from attacks though?” Max interrupted, sitting up straight to address Jimmy seriously. “I know some of the acts in the actual movie would be done by a stunt man, but it’s worthwhile to know how to do these things. I can help you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You?” Jimmy scoffed, chuckling to himself at the thought of Max teaching him these skills “just last week you got beat up by the mailman.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Only because I fucking whacked him on the head with that crate first! He thinks he can bring me next door’s parcel by accident and think I’ll take it just like that?” Max scowled, pointing his finger at the other who then paused his laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How do you wanna help me then?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I have a friend called Mark who coincidentally runs a self defence training class at Bangkok university part time. He will teach you everything you need for the audition except for how to handle a gun, that will probably be taught by his other friend I forgot his name. I’ll set you up lessons with him for tomorrow.” Max explained, typing down the details onto his phone so he could send it to Jimmy later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was apprehensive about this idea mainly because he just couldn’t comprehend the fact that he even got accepted for an audition appointment that was due in a months time. Would a month be long enough for him to learn all these skills required? Jimmy considered himself a fast learner, but he was still anxious about this plan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Nevertheless, Max disregarded his protests based on his apprehensive thoughts at the idea and confirmed minutes after the other’s complaining the scheduled lesson tomorrow with his friend. “Don’t you worry, Mark is a professional he make sure you’re ready for that audition. You will also have support from the others that attend his classes and the guy who will teach you to shoot a gun.” Max shook Jimmy’s hand and then stood up from his seat to open the door for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks.” Jimmy sighed, bowing down respectfully to his senior before exiting the office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For Jimmy, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by this whole situation. Finally, a break. A move forward in his career, just to imagine what it would be like to be the main star was just such a phenomenon. He had always felt under-appreciated for his work, he never had actual support from anyone apart from his senior Max and a few other rookie actors. But no one who truly believed in him and believed that he could do well. No one really encouraged him back in high school, his parents would give the average. All he really had was the role models of actors he liked, and himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Therefore that night, he read through his copy of the portfolio that he sent to the producers of the new movie before. Rereading those white lies of himself, one of them saying he was athletic and skilled in various sports. Maybe more than a white lie, since Jimmy wasn’t as interested in sports as he sold himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">White lies are told when you’re passionate to achieve an anticipated outcome. An outcome you really want. I really want to pass this audition so I told a white lie purposely, and it worked. But this doesn’t change my attitude towards this, I will do anything to succeed in my career. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Next day, 1pm</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bangkok university, physical educational science department. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A text message sent by Max earlier that morning led Jimmy to the empty hallways of the sports department in the university. Strolling down the corridor, looking out for a sign on one of the classroom doors as instructed by his agent. When spotted, he paused to read the large written name on the poster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Adult self defence class lead by Mark S </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Hour session. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shrugging when he confirmed that was the right classroom, he abruptly entered the room which caused the men there to pause. Awkwardly, Jimmy shut the door and raised his phone at the tall, built man stood at the front who he assumed was Mark. “Hi. Um I’m here for the self defence class?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Glancing up and down at him, Mark pointed the pen he was holding up at him “oh yes, you’re Jimmy right?” He smiled warmly back which caused Jimmy to put his phone down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I’m here to prepare for an audition that requires me to know these sorts of skills.” Jimmy explained, turning his head to the only two men who were sat at the desks. Both smirking at him mockingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, Max explained to me your situation and I’m happy to help. Welcome to self defence class!” Mark held out his hand for Jimmy to shake and the continued to introduce himself “I’m the leader of the group, Mark. I specialise in defence against other with weapons like knives or machetes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He pointed at one of the men who was sat casually with his legs up on the table, raising his hand up to address him “I’m Zee, I’m a long time student here and I now specialise in all sorts of boxing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy nodded to him politely then turned to the other member who turned his phone off and smiled back “and I’m Toy, ignore that other guy over there. We don’t have actual specialties as such they’re just skills we like to show off. But welcome to our gang!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Gang?” Jimmy questioned, staring at the two members then turning to Mark in disbelief. “But there’s only you guys?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, there’s Tommy who owns the gun shop down by the road. He’s my close friend who occasionally turns up here, he will also be the one teaching you how to handle guns and that.” Mark explained politely, patting Jimmy on the back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So..I’m in a gang now?” Jimmy asked cautiously, glancing back at the other two who both nodded back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Temporarily obviously because of your acting career.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shit! I forgot you’re an ‘actor’.” Zee smirked, using air quotes around the word actor to patronise the other who glared back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t appreciate that sarcasm. I am a working actor.” Jimmy snapped back, causing Mark to raise his arm in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ignore him. He’s always like this.” Mark sighed, he ushered to Jimmy to sit down in between Toy and Zee’s seats. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There, he began the introductory lesson for him on the basics of fighting and self defence. They all watched the slideshow and listened to Mark with his explanations. Jimmy, completely new to all of this, began to take notes in his notebook profusely. Which caused Zee to lean over and snigger at him and call him a nerd. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Would you grow up? I’m making notes.” Jimmy scoffed back, again turning his attention to the board with the notes on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I don’t know if I’ll fit in here... </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, the introductory lesson came to an end enabling them all to leave the sports classroom. Although, the actor had some doubts and intended to consult to Mark about them. “Umm Mark? I’m not sure...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not sure about what?” Mark responded back, shutting down his laptop to put away in his bag. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“If...I can learn all of this in a month. I-I don’t know if I’m up for this.” Jimmy sighed, staring to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Listen, self defence isn’t about strength. It’s about your mindset.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“A strong mindset?” The other shrugged back, grinning at his joke but subsided to let Mark continue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You really want to succeed that audition dont you? Max has told me bits about the movie and it sounds good! That mindset you have for the audition make it your mindset right now. To succeed this class.” Mark smiled back, proudly patting him on the shoulder as they both exited the class together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy knew that he was right, he would do anything to have a successful career. But first he has to succeed in learning these basic skills needed and that was his motivation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Just before they parted ways, Mark stopped Jimmy when he remembered something urgent “I forgot to mention this to you. Tommy wants to meet with you today in his gun shop just to introduce himself.” Mark grinned, as he was in a rush to leave he couldn’t wait for a confused reply from the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, observing his teacher running off to the car park in another direction, Jimmy faced the streets opposite leading to the small opposing town where the gun shop was said to be. With the sun hidden behind the grey clouds shedding light onto the hideous nature of those streets that had always put him off from visiting that area. An area surrounded by corruption, chaos and antisocial behaviour. With each step Jimmy took, he became aware and hid his expensive watch he was wearing under the his jacket sleeve. But anyone would’ve spotted that what he was wearing was of that particular luxurious designer fashion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clutching cautiously onto his phone in his pocket, he passed the dark rotten alleyway tuning into the town side streets whereby the homelessness crept and slept. Along with the antisocial criminals causing mayhem and disturbance, engulfing the streets with the foul stench of their addictive drugs. As if he stepped into a dysfunctional world polar opposite to the bustling wealthy high streets. All Jimmy could hope for was that this Tommy he was going to meet was not one of them. But he had no confidence in that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Everyone..everyone is unaware im here. As if I’m invisible when in fact they’re the ones that are invisible in society. No one gives them the help they deserve, so they crawl around these streets. I’ll get used to them...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Apprehensively, after turning another block, he approached the outside of a small shop titled with the small black print saying </span> <span class="s1">“Tommy’s”</span> <span class="s2"> and the huge bold black print next to it saying </span> <span class="s1">“One Stop Gun Shop.”</span> <span class="s2"> on a dark blue border. From outside, the shop wasn’t as untidy or rundown as he expected it to be. All the Windows were in good condition and not smashed with a brick like the most abandoned shops were, the front door wasn’t boarded up. It seemed more inviting than he thought it would be, causing his apprehension about the owner’s personality to decrease slightly. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">You will be fine Jimmy. He’s here to teach me how to handle a gun. Nothing else...I promise myself not to get into any danger..I’ll be okay. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Exhaling his last nervous breath, he finally entered the shop and as the door opened the bell rang to alert the owner of a customer arriving. As the man Jimmy wanted to see wasn’t in his view, he crept round the front of the shop were the desk and till sat. Along with a display of collection of a range of different guns hanging on the wall opposite him. He’d never known to see these many types of guns exist, and he only knew the names of some of the common ones like a shotgun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Intrigued, he approached the wall and just as he was about to touch a small shotgun, he paused. Hearing another freaking footstep approach closer to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Can i help you?” The deep voice of the man who he assumed to be the owner of the shop, Tommy, caused a shiver down the other’s spine. Retracting his hand away from the display immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Umm...hi.” Jimmy turned to face him. Frozen in his spot. As he couldn’t comprehend, he couldn’t believe it. Completely stunned, he remained speechless as he began to sweat and blush like mad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">This man he’s so...young. So..so..unbelievable. So very handsome. Manly. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I’m ready. Teach me to shoot. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The gun instructor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6pm </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The appearance of his shop doesn’t reflect the owner. He doesn’t fit my first judgment, and I’m glad. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At first the man who was shorter than him with his arms folded, stared back at him blankly as if he was trying to familiarise himself with him. But it didn’t come to fruition what he was trying to remember, only that he was meant to meet with this actor because of Max. “Hi, you’re a client of Max right? I’m teaching you how to handle a gun for your audition?” He asked curiously back, observing the other who was taller than him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy nodded back, even though he was taller than him, he felt a certain intimidation from him that he couldn’t describe. Maybe it was because of the appearance of the shop and the area he was in. Or the fact that as soon as he gave a response back, he smirked back at him. “You got a name or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Jimmy. I already know you’re Tommy.” Jimmy folded his arms back, in an attempt to match this intimidating stance the other was expressing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy chuckled and shrugged in response, gesturing for him to follow him through the plastic curtains hanging in the doorway “the reason I needed you here, was just to quickly test you.” Tommy explained, as he led him into the larger sized room with an old yellow crunchy carpet and the same blue wallpaper as the hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It had much brighter lighting than the hallway however, and where the left side of the room was were the stands were built in to face the shooting targets. What impressed Jimmy however was the massive display of all the different types of guns and weapons he owned. Just as he curiously reached out to that wall, Tommy stopped him and patted his hand down “Dont get excited those are the display guns only.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feeling irritated by his mood, Jimmy rolled his eyes back, stepping away from the display. He glanced towards where Tommy was and slowly followed him, his eyes captured another display. This time a display of old photographs and service medals from Tommy’s time served in the military. Photographs which showed him surrounded with his troops, himself back at his base with his commander and more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unaware of what the other was doing in the background, one thing on the wall stood out to him the most. A recent Polaroid selfie of Tommy himself standing outside in the streets with a slight shot of a billboard in the background. One that looked incredibly familiar to Jimmy but couldn’t make out what it was advertising due to that section of the picture revealing to be too blurry. When he saw Tommy heading back towards him carrying a black shotgun, he quickly put the Polaroid back on the wall and stood with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It said in your resume that you can handle a handgun according to Max.” Tommy grinned, holding the weapon out toward him carelessly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck! It says that?? I don’t even remember...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly becoming nervous and uncomfortable, Jimmy let out a hesitant chuckle and took the gun off of him holding the handle part cautiously with his two fingers. “Uhh...” he was now holding the gun in one hand fully, unsure of what to do next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Show me what you know then. Your skills.” Tommy’s grin faded into seriousness as he led Jimmy to the stands where he stood behind to face the body shaped target in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh..so I just..?” Jimmy mumbled, examining the gun that was in his hand uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do you have to check first before you begin?” Tommy questioned, folding his arms as he observed his reluctant behaviour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That intimidating stance again...why is he like this? I can’t concentrate...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy sighed, scratching his forehead as he examined the gun once more clueless about what he was supposed to be doing. Feeling the incineration feeling of Tommy’s eyes fixating on him, he increasingly began to sweat and shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“First, you check to see if there are any bullets still left in the gun.” Tommy instructed, approaching him as he began to feel frustrated at his reluctance. He removed the gun from him and placed it flat in the palm of his right hand to demonstrate “as you can tell from holding it, the gun is lighter than usual therefore it means that there are no bullets in it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Light? It’s fucking heavy!” Jimmy cursed, refuting his manner which caused the other to frown back and ignore his comment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy revealed a small plastic case inside his shirt pocket which had the bullets and ammunition needed to set the small black handgun he needed to use. “I knew you lied in your resume. There are many procedures to take before firing a handgun.” Tommy smirked, as he removed the empty cartridge from the gun to fill it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy, with a sensible curiosity, observed his behaviour but he couldn’t help but overthink to himself the dangers of him using it, or whether he even had the capability to gain the skills needed for this. From an actor’s perspective he certainly didn’t see any necessary reason for actually practicing these skills, except for the fact that they would test him on his skills in the audition. Thoughts like this caused him to remark back “yeah but in the movie it’ll be a fake gun anyway like this one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pausing when he heard this, Tommy placed the empty gun on the table and pointed towards the door with a sneer “get out of my shop.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Increasingly becoming irritated by Jimmy’s behaviour, he picked up the gun again to continue setting it up. “You think I’d fucking sell fake guns? Next you’ll be telling me that in the army we used fake guns.” Giving him a dirty look in response to that ridiculous comment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alright! I was just saying.” Jimmy shrugged, glaring back at him as he halfheartedly continued observing him place the now full cartridge back into the handgun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“If you want to be in that movie you have to pass the auditions and I very much doubt you will pass it if you don’t learn the skills I will be teaching you. So no more fucking smart comments.” Tommy snarled back with hints ofsarcasm, causing the other to sigh back and curse in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Jeez what an attitude. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, he placed the finished handgun onto the table and then let out an exhale before continuing to give out the necessary instructions “when handling a handgun always keep the gun pointed downrange especially when it’s full. Show me how to hold the gun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A critique of Jimmy, one that he received from various past auditions, was that he had trouble following instructions. Not all instructions but if something was being demonstrated to him as part of his act, he would have a hard time trying to replicate it. He was a perfectionist, so he always felt he had the need to act exactly the same as his acting coach and agent, Max. And his agent would always remark to him that same comment: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“No wonder you’ve only been in like 2 commercials in your whole career.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hearing this over and over again made him think about how lucky he was to have such a supporting, encouraging agent to send him on the right track. But after this, he hopes that he would never hear such a comment again. Because he will succeed and become famous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Accomplishing this meant Jimmy had to pass his auditions, to do this meant that he would be seeing that gun instructor Tommy every week. He was already beginning to despise the thought of that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He’s handsome but he’s got attitude. He’s fucking annoying. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy tried his best to replicate the way Tommy held the handgun from before. However, the gun slipped out of his hands and luckily, Tommy caught it before it smashed the ground potentially triggering it. And it was this reason which caused him to become outraged at his careless behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you fucking crazy?? Never let go of a loaded gun like that!” Tommy snapped, giving him irritated glares as he dusted the gun and handed the it back to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, he instructed Jimmy to keep hold of it as he moved in front of him to position his hand properly. Jimmy, silently watching, felt a slight tingle as Tommy guided his hands to grip onto the gun firmly. Gulping, as he and Tommy had a seconds glance towards each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s how you grip onto it.” Tommy mumbled, he then came behind Jimmy and onto the left side of him. Raising his arms up for him, he helped Jimmy aim it straight at the target in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unexpectedly, causing the other to jump, he leaned on his shoulder with his one hand on his hands. Jimmy could feel his breath, as at the same time his heart began to pound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">H-He’s so close to me...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Remember this grip, tho is the safe way to hold a handgun. Until you’re comfortable enough with it then you can hold it with one hand.” Tommy explained, concentrating on the target and his aim. Whilst the other was merely facing the target, his eyes darted back towards his instructor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Silence, only Jimmy could hear his nervous beating heart. He could feel Tommy’s concentration. His warm breath. And it made him feel warm inside. But his mind couldn’t comprehend why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, the instructor let go of him and moved back to the right side to the spot where he stood before observing. “Pull the trigger now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Even though he was placed in the safe position, Jimmy still felt apprehensive about this so he turned his head towards him and replied back meekly “uh aren’t I supposed to be wearing some sort of headgear or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He thought his question was genuine and required a genuine response, however, Tommy burst out sniggering in a rather immature manner “what are you, a pussy?” He smirked, causing Jimmy to give him an aggressive glare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No I just want to keep my ability to listen at the end of this.” Jimmy hissed back, attempting to aim the gun towards Tommy instead of the target. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Leaping out of his spot he raised his arms up defensively “Okay, okay! I was just testing you!You remembered, t-that’s good.” He ran to the storage door at the back of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Few minutes later, he arrived back with large yellow headphones for him to wear. These headphones were old and dusty, mainly because Tommy hardly ever used them. But he knew why they were needed, for ear protection so he was surprisingly impressed that Jimmy asked for them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you ready?” Tommy asked, after he corrected his position with the gun once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?!” Jimmy yelled out, as his hearing was obscured by the padding of the headphones. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chuckling to himself, his lifted the headphones from him and repeated the question slowly “Are you ready?” When the other nodded back, he placed the headphones on his head again and stood back to observe his angle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Am I ready? I’m really going to do this... </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He sighed, and quickly exhaled. Ignoring all his irrelevant thoughts to concentrate on the target, raising the gun to aim. He inhaled, putting his finger on the trigger. Releasing the trigger cautiously, as he exhaled back out. Leaping, he handed the gun back to Tommy who took it and went to check where it hit the target. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good attempt for a first try. You just shot the top shoulder on the target.” Tommy stated, pointing to the small bullet hole in the plastic target paper. He exited out of the target room and approached Jimmy to remove his headphones. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Exhilarated, with his heart pumping fast and his ears beginning to ring, Jimmy panted back “I-I...how come I’m so out of breath??” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Smiling back, Tommy shrugged in response but added “maybe because it was your first try so you were afraid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you calling me a pussy again?” Jimmy frowned back, folding his arms in agitation. “I’m not a pussy!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know that!” Tommy grinned intimidatingly, as he headed over to the storage room. “Don’t worry. You will get better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rolling his eyes, the other grabbed his rucksack thst was left untouched by the door and took his out his phone from his jeans pocket to check the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">8:03pm </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I’ve been here for 2 hours?? With him?? I’ll never get that time back.. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Attempting to leave the room, he paused when he heard footsteps and then a small tap on the shoulder enabled him to turn around. Tommy glanced upwards at him, holding out the palm of his hand indicating that he needed something from him. Confused, Jimmy questioned “what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s 1,400 baht for 2 hours.” Tommy grinned, suggestively raising his hand higher. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh.” Jimmy shrugged, he reached into his pocket to give the other hope for a millisecond. Only for Tommy to find out that he pretended and smacked his hand away. “You don’t get the money from me. Max pays you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As he was attempting to leave again, Tommy abruptly moved in his way and hissed back “he told me you were going to pay me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why the fuck- we made an agreement that he would be paying!” The other screeched, he hastily removed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it to find his agent’s number. He called multiple times, with each time the operator picked up instead to announce that he was unavailable. Frustrated, he growled to himself and because all he wanted to do was leave, Jimmy took his wallet out and handed him the money. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks. I’ll see you in our next session.” Tommy called, smiling. But the other merely grunted at him before storming out of the gun shop in annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I had to fucking pay 1,400 baht for a session with a man I despised. So expensive.. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When you hear the title actor or actress, you assume that they’re professional in their job roles. They take part in a lot of paid work and therefore generate a lot of wealth for themselves, for their independent luxurious glamorous lifestyles the media portrays them to lead. But in all honesty, Jimmy hated using the title, actor, to describe himself. Because he had none of those things. He considered himself the opposite. As he was always dependent on his agent to find him work, work that pays a sufficient amount to cover his studio apartment rent. Jimmy promised to pay back Max if he ever did become famous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">11pm </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His hasty arrival at his studio apartment was fuelled by his drive to escape from the terrifying streets in which the gun shop stood between. As soon as he left that shop, there was loud scenes of rowdiness and drunken noises coming from a nearby bar. Jimmy couldn’t stand the sight of that scene, along with the fact that it was completely dark out and so he was afraid of hidden dangers lurking around each corner. He made the quick decision to keep alert but to stare down and not look up. To think positive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy had fears, as so does everyone else in the world. But his fears meant he that he would struggle to adapt an environment that promoted that fear. That was exactly how those streets in that particular province were for him. Which wasn’t ideal, considering that the movie he was auditioning for was about a rough man who faced great dangers every day. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, after comforting himself with his familiar natural facilities and furniture, he laid back on his empty double bed and began to read the audition script of the character. Sighing to himself, he pondered about the character, whether he felt he could portray - not just the way the casting people would want him to - but the way he was meant to be portrayed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A man who once had joy for his life, had sincerity towards others every day no matter what mood he was in. However, he one day saw the unpleasantness of society. How rotten people can be treated, including himself. He showed himself to have this happiness but for what? Why show it? When indeed deep down inside he was incredibly unhappy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A line from the script: “because everyone acts like how they should be, not how they want to be. No one cares if you’re unhappy.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This line was engraved in Jimmy’s mind, because there was a deep meaning behind it. A slight truth to it. The part he was auditioning for, that main character, was suffering. And whilst reading the script, Jimmy followed what his acting coach/agent advised him. To forget that you are yourself, and to become that character. Envisage yourself as them, explore them and when you understand them then you are them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The target for him was to follow that advice exactly, which meant leaving his personality and fears behind. Leaving everything that portrayed himself behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And he did this. Realising at the same time that all it would take was a month to completely change. To become a different person overall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy was to become that main character, known as as a psychotic vigilante with a personality disorder and a temper. He had a lot of troubles and his belief in happiness was torn apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That’s all the information Jimmy was authorised to receive about the main character he was auditioning for as there was strict instructions that he couldn’t be revealed to the whole movie script unless of course he succeeded that part. Now all he had to do was practice, practice and practice. Extra hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feeling sleepy, he removed his reading glasses and placed that along with the script on his bedside table. After turning off the lamp, he laid back in bed, pondering his last thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Tommy...that guy lives in a rough neighbourhood. I wonder if he would be able to help me adapt to his environment.. and maybe help me get into the mindset of this character? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In disbelief at his thoughts, he shook his and sighed to himself. He didn’t want to trouble his gun instructor with these requests, as besides, to him he only was there to teach him how to use a gun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And it wasn’t as if Max hadn’t taught him similar things already, it was merely just applying his knowledge to the character. Jimmy wanted to portray him better than anyone else could, so the casting people would know he’s right for the part. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">However it wouldn’t be selfish of</span> <span class="s1">me to ask him for help...right? Tommy’s a military man, he has discipline and is rough himself. Rough...</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fuck. He’s very rough, and sarcastic. So fucking rude. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">00:20</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Awake under all the darkness engulfing him in bed, Jimmy tossed and turned repeatedly in his struggle to sleep. From the minute he began thinking about Tommy, he became more alert and full of energy. His heart pumping significantly more than usual, which he found strange. Jimmy couldn’t comprehend his state of mind, he had never experienced anything like this before. Having an Adrenaline rush thinking about someone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Why...why of all people does it have to be Tommy?? He’s so fucking rude. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">But..handsome..</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Straight after he thought this he sat bolt upright in his bed and groaned exasperatedly, his hands wiping his face. Laying back in bed, Jimmy continued with his struggle to sleep, avoiding thinking unwanted thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Why.. why am I thinking of him. Get out of my head! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Although, this thought turned out to be his last as he finally after struggling for so long, he shut his eyes and dozed off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disturbances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Next morning</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A startling dream caused the confused actor to leap out of his bed in the early morning, bumping into his bedside table as he fell. Groaning, he managed to pull himself up from the wooden floor and sit back onto the bed to check the time on the alarm clock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Ah fuck! <span class="u">10am</span>.. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What the fuck was that dream all about..</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy, still sleepy, reached for his phone and unlocked it to see Max reminding him about his appointment later in the day that he scheduled. He felt it was urgent to have this appointment, after all he did immediately arrange this as soon as he returned home yesterday, to discuss a query he had. About the man who had just appeared in his strange dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">And why was he in it?...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Today used to be his free day where he would use this time to remove the stresses from his daily life. Such as spending time at the mall purchasing essentials but also once in a while exploring the wealthy side. Although, now he wasn’t going to have this time, as he would have to spend every minute of his free time rehearsing his character for the audition. It was a struggle even thinking about how he would do this as his character was complex in terms of personality. That was why attending the self defence classes were of importance. Along with the gun expert. The one he despised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy was never really one to dislike a person, he was tolerant and so he would hardly show his anger towards a person if they made him feel this way. But with Tommy, the gun instructor, it felt difficult to control this. He couldn’t exactly explain why, because he didn’t know. All he knew was that because of him, his own backside was now in pain due to the fall from the bed. So he decided that he would confront Max and tell him that he disliked Tommy. That he hated his attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That he hated thinking about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">11:15am </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The physical challenge of continuing his morning activities caused him to run 20 minutes late for his appointment in which, as a result, he began to receive threatening miss calls from his agent. Max was fierce and authoritative when he chose to be, and so it was in situations like these where he would choose to scold Jimmy. Which was regularly. So much so it caused him to joke that Max was less in favour of him because he was, statistically, the least successful client. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the sourness of him was all Jimmy could do to cope with his mentality. This, he ignored the miss calls and hurried straight out of his studio apartment. Gasping for breath as he raced past all the busy commuters, he halted at a bus stop when he took a glance at the advertisement board on it. At closer inspection, the glance altered to a horrified expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What the..what the fuck?! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">That commercial...why is it back..Why??</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Heavily embarrassed, he felt the stares of passerbyers grow on him as his face bloomed bright crimson. Sweating, he kept his head down and continued his journey to Max’ agency. Feeling completely embarrassed, he held in his rage towards this advertisement of himself that was being shown. The advertisement in question was unbelievably upsetting for him, as it was the reason he was adamant he would never act in a commercial ever again. What he faced during the practice for that commercial, the experience he would always try to put it out of his mind but it would find its way of clawing back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Now I have another thing to discuss with Max.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy huffed to himself in annoyance, glaring down at the ground. It was obvious that Max was involved in this. The advertisement, after it was shown the set amount of times it was supposed to be shown, was never really to be displayed in public again as Jimmy was persistent for Max to sign an agreement stating this. He was told it would be taken care of but apparently this was false if he had just seen it out in the public with his own eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arriving at the agency offices, he burst in through the door straight past the receptionist who attempted to approach him. Up the long stairs to the top third floor where he made his way ignorantly to Max’ office. Slamming the door wide open, Jimmy caused his agent to jump out from his chair and stand behind it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Jimmy! Don’t startle me like that.” Max exclaimed, clutching to his heart as he sat back in his seat. He ushered the flushed actor to shut the door and sit in front of him. Giving him strange glances, he retorted back “what’s up with you? You’re bright red.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hot day.” Jimmy muttered back, his fists digging into the seat handles in frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fuck you Max! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He desired to shout this out to him, but something deep inside would add the restraints and scold him for even thinking this thought. He had that internal conflict, causing him to sigh out loud and release his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want water or something? You’re looking dehydrated.” Max suggested, he wheeled his chair towards a mini cabinet in the middle of the office. Reaching in to take out a bottle and some glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alarmed, Jimmy pointed at the bottle which turned out to be a bottle of the alcohol known as whiskey as Max began to pour it into the glass. “Er you know what time it is right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sniggering, Max ignored his comment and drank from the glass “yeah I know what time it is. You were late for your appointment. Which made me late for my drinking session.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s 12pm you fu-” Jimmy attempted to finish his sentence but held himself back. Instead he remained calm to ask his other question “don’t you have other appointments?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah but I’m focusing on you right now.” Max grinned, pouring another glass of whiskey which acted to provoke Jimmy’s feeling of anger towards him. “So what did you want to speak to me about.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hesitating, he felt that discussing about the advertisement he hated would cause him to lose control of his rage towards this fact. Pushing this issue to one side, he decided to focus on the reason he arranged the appointment in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t like Tommy.” Jimmy hissed back, even saying his name made him immediately frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Neither do I.” Max shrugged, shaking the full glass in front of him. “But you have no choice you have to work with him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do I really? Surely there must be other-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nope. He’s the only one within this city willing to teach.” Max huffed, taking another puff of his cigarette before setting it down on the ask tray. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Willing?? He doesn’t act willing. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Listen, I know what the real problem is.” His agent continued, grinning mischievously back at the confused actor. “You’re a pussy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck-“ Jimmy screeched, but almost immediately calming himself down by withholding his cursive language from his boss. He sighed with his hand rubbing his forehead in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fucks sake. Being called a pussy by Tommy and now my boss.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re afraid of a gun. But it’s alright I guess we can give the part to another actor who auditioned-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No! Fuck you Tommy I’m not a pussy!” Jimmy hissed, curling his fists in anger. Realising that he blurted out the wrong name, he again sat back and sighed “I mean I’m not afraid. Just forget it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In agony, due to Max’s spiteful grin causing a stir inside, Jimmy coerced himself to sit silently until Max asked him again if he was willing to work with Tommy. Although, at first he was determined to change his teacher, he gave in to Max’ equal determination to keep him exactly where he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It had only been one day. 2 hours in one day to be exact. But what Jimmy couldn’t stop overlooking was if that had been one day with him then what would it be like with him on a day with extra hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This thought remained in his head amongst the mundane journey back to his apartment where he immediately removed his sweat stained shirt and entered the shower feeling a sense of apprehension. It occurred to him, he certainly felt intimidated by his presence despite the short time he was learning with him. However, this couldn’t occupy the overwhelming intense feeling he still had from the moment Tommy was demonstrating how to grip the gun properly. Up close and personal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Utterly surreal feeling. As the shower water rained upon him, Jimmy exhaled out of the enveloping thought of that particular moment. Questioning to himself why was that exact moment so spectacularly engraved in his mind. Entering out the shower once he had finished to the bedroom, a sudden vibration from his phone caught Jimmy’s attention. It was an unknown number, however he gave in to the urge to answer it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, sup.” The familiar deep voice answered, causing the other to pull a confused face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who is this?” Jimmy questioned, although deep down in his fortress of desires he already knew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“What do’ya mean </span> <span class="s1">who is this? It’s your mother.</span> <span class="s2">” Tommy snarled back in a prolonged mocking voice. Jimmy scoffed to himself as he sat his bed beside his neatly placed clothes. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How the fuck did you get this number?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Max gave it to me, since he said you would be too-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t say afraid, don’t you fucking dare say afraid!” Jimmy scowled, frustrated by that single word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy chuckled to himself, strutting around his empty shop. “Too stubborn to give it yourself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh.” The other shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Crossed with the feeling of something different. “Anyway why are you even calling me? What are you an old man?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He couldn’t remember the last time someone held a conversation with him on the phone apart from business with Max. He was conflicted about his impression of Tommy, and couldn’t help but grin to himself whilst the other continued to refute the accusation that he is an old man as he decided to call instead of text.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t forget your first lesson tomorrow.” Tommy reminded him afterwards, as he was trudging up and down his shop, he looked up at the front window and noticed displays of strange activity outside. An unfamiliar gang causing a scene at his local bar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“First lesson?” Jimmy replied back, causing Tommy to turn his attention back to him on the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah dummy, yesterday was just your introduction lesson. Anyway, I gotta go remember tomorrow.” Tommy hastily ended the call and put his phone away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy did the same wearily, after changing into his comfortable clothes he laid back on his couch with the stapled sheets of the draft movie script in his hand, staring at it admiringly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Another vibration from his pocket awoke him from the daydreaming, this time it was from Mark who also received his phone number from his agent. Little annoyed at the fact that Max keeps doing this without permission, he sighed and opened the text. From a group chat called the <strong>Self defence squad. </strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Corny. But okay I guess.” Jimmy mumbled to himself, clicking on the name to see the other participants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Mark [phone number]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">You [Jimmy’s phone number]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Zee [phone number]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Tommy [phone number]</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Toy [phone number] </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His eyes stopped at Tommy. His finger nervously hovering over it, before pressing his name to lead him into a private chat with him. However he retracted back instantly into the group chat where Zee and Mark were having a pleasant argument over the name of the group chat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This led to Jimmy putting the chat on mute and leaving his phone to one side. To practice his beloved script with quiet determination. His mind drifted away from the script however, to his conflicted feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The character he would be portraying contrasted with himself, and he thought that maybe in some way it was good that he was around a person with a strong personality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I can’t admit it. I have to face it. But I don’t want to awaken what’s deep inside of me. I don’t want to lose control. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Because when you feel it, you embrace it. And you watch your identity disappear. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">5pm </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">Tommy’s one stop gun shop. </span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The word out of many to describe the conversation Tommy had with Jimmy would be; friendly. A word unheard of to describe Tommy and his current surroundings. Inside his lonesome gun shop, Tommy crouched below the window where he was witnessing the event outside the bar. The unfamiliar gang causing the ruckus arguing aggressively with the owner of the shop. From far it looked like a disagreement to say the least. But the gun instructor knew it wasn’t, and grabbed, from behind shop’s desk, his hand gun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stealthily, he crept towards the gang of men, roughly young adults, unfazed by the frightened innocents who would escape from the street. The built and quite strong barman noticed him from a distance away and so attempted to keep his cool to continue negotiating with the gang that had already made verbal threats towards him. The bar wasn’t the most versatile business there but it was the one that was a threat to the criminals, and they saw this as an advantage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once Tommy approached closer, he could hear the threats being made clearly. “I’m not going to fucking ask you again. Stay away from my bar and stop threatening my customers.” The barman fiercely spat, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The leader of the petty gang, stood in the middle, chuckled maliciously “you think we’re afraid of you? Gangs come into your shit bar every single day and you can’t stop them.” The aggressive leader, wearing a hooded black jacket and mask, attempted to grab the barman’s shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And this was the moment, Tommy thought it was best he stepped in. Blocking the leader’s view of the barman unexpectedly. “It’s unfair. I wish gangs like yourselves would come into my shop.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stunned, the gang watched the gun instructor as his smirk expression faded. To something sweet and sinister. Aggressively grabbing the leader by his hoodie, Tommy growled under his breath “my shop is quiet. No one as wild and childish as you lot have ever entered my shop. Because...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Smirking, he lifted his shirt up and revealed the black handgun hidden inside his jeans. The sight of this caused the leader of gang that was so confident, to quiver before him. The rest of his followers were in no rush to back away and leave the two men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s funny. They wouldn’t make it out there alive.” Tommy threatened, slowly lifting the gun in his hand and aiming it towards the leaders stomach, who desperately shook his head in fear. Noticing this, he left the gun placed at his stomach and turned his head back to the barman who was observing. “Would you like to visit my shop?” He questioned the boy who continued to tremble and shake his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thrusting him away, Tommy raised the gun upwards now aimed at the whole gang. “I don’t want to fucking see you all here unless you’re daring to pay me a fucking visit. Now get the fuck out of here.” He snarled back, allowing the frightened gang to sprint away from him and the pub.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hastily, Tommy sighed, his sinister facial expressions erased, as he concealed his gun once more to approach the barman. He was indeed impressed by him and they both smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I knew I could count on you Tommy.” He grinned, as they both fist bumped each other with friendly reassurance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I always wonder why they never really vandalise my gun shop.” Tommy shrugged, chuckling with his friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, you’re having a drink on me. It’s the least I could do.” The other agreed as they both sighed and entered the unappealing bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">5:55pm</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <em> <strong> <span class="s1">We don’t tolerate any abuse from any thugs albeit physical or verbal...anymore. </span> </strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy sat at the front of crowded bar that was deemed satisfactory enough to continue to be a viable business, ran by the barman and his brother. He was reading the homemade large wooden sign that which had that sentence painted on in black. It was precisely made at that second when Tommy was in the bathrooms after the 7th drink of the evening, as the black paint was still wet as the block hung on the bottom of the bar stall in the middle. After he finished, he moved the stool back to its original place which was in fact covering the sign. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So you made this right now?” Tommy questioned, trying not to touch the wet paint on the sign. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, do you think it’s okay?” The barman asked as he passed the unfinished bottle of beer towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Park, I would be lying if I said it was. It’s shit.” Tommy spat back, carelessly after taking a large gulp of the alcohol. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Offended, Park, the barman that was verbally abused by the gang before, threw his bar rag on the table and folded his arms “elaborate, how is it shit?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah tell us! ‘Cause I added the anymore part!” The barman’s brother, known as Poppy, came round the side of the bar after serving a couple on another table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s how.” Tommy shrugged, picking the sign off the bottom to hand it back to Park. “Also why the fuck is it on the bottom of this stall? It gets so crowded in here no one is going to fucking see it. Put it on the actual walls at least!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Park and Poppy glanced at each other and continued to observe the gun instructors behaviour, as he sighed frustratedly. “He does have a point you know.” Poppy mumbled to Park, who slowly nodded back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He put the sign to one side and approached Tommy who was avoiding tilting his head upwards. It’s common knowledge to some that a barman is like your own counsellor, they hear your problems whether they be serious or just fictional slurs. Sometimes they can become your friend, so whenever Tommy was feeling down he would spill most things to Park. Although, the reason for their closeness was because they knew each other since the military days. Tommy always thought of these days. He never missed them. Because all the memories he had of it he refused to recall. Saying he can’t recall pain. But Park would always remind him that if it wasn’t for the military, they wouldn’t be friends. Therefore, Park was always prepared to listen to whatever Tommy had to say even if it was just to hear insults of himself, Poppy or anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What’s up? You’re grumpier than usual.” Park tapped Tommy’s shoulder so that he would finally look up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But he’s always grumpy.” Poppy stated, causing Park to push him away and scold him for ignoring the other customers on the other side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m fine.” Tommy huffed, gulping large amount of beer until the barman confiscated it from him temporarily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re obviously not. Have you been thinking about it again?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No...” Tommy’s slightly blurred reply trailed off unconvincingly, as the barman sighed and waited for him to continue. Mumbling to himself, he covered his forehead with his hand and continued “I have to teach a man how to handle a gun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. That’s good!” Park grinned, although this was struck off by the glare he received back. “Don’t give me that look you’ve wanted to teach someone for ages.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Let me continue.” He gritted back, letting out a sigh. “The guy I have to teach is a new actor. He’s quite...a complainer- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“A bit like you then.” Poppy sniggered, and in return he was forced to duck as Tommy aggressively attempted to through a glass bottle at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He continued to Park “Also, he noticed my service medal and certificates on the wall-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god he saw all the medals and certificates you have displayed all over your wall??” Park commented in exaggerated sarcasm. He gasped and rolled his eyes at Tommy’s attitude “You’re really just finding excuses to be in a mood aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck you.” Tommy scowled, snatching the beer bottle back from him. They ended up in snatching it back off each other until Park forced it out of his hands properly and hastily gave it to Poppy on the other side to discard of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not letting you get drunk here...anymore.” Park sighed, resting his arm on the table. It took the disgruntled other a while to finally say what was on his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>“You should make that into a sign.” Tommy mocked, chuckling at his own joke which caught Poppy chuckling at it as well. He glared back at his older brother who was unimpressed and continued to serve the other customers. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>When Tommy was introducing everything to Jimmy that day, he had vivid flashbacks afterwards of himself in the military. He was the best skilled shooter out of his pack and soon he became a leader. At first, he was honoured and beaming with pride. However, from then on, everything took a dark turn for him. From then on, memories would haunt him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t explain much to Park because he knew a majority of the story already, but this enlightening made him realise why Tommy was acting in this way. Jimmy pointed out his service in the military, but that wasn’t what caused the actual flashback. It was Jimmy himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You see? How on Earth can I continue to teach him if I have to keep reliving that..disturbing memory?” Tommy muttered, looking to the pondering barman for advice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to say something and you’re not going to like it.” Park began. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t like anything you say or do. Like how you’re keeping me away from alcohol when it’s your job to serve me-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tommy, what happened to you was in the past. Leave it there.” The barman interrupted as he knew the other would continue to complain out of the topic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know if I can...” he mumbled, finally getting off his bar stool. “But I’ll endure it. I’ve been doing it for the past few years. Except this time I’m getting paid.” Tommy winked feebly back before waving to Park and leaving the bar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As the evening sky overtaken by darkness momentarily, Tommy made his way awkwardly back to the shop. Staggering up the stairs into his sweet, small apartment above his shop. Dropping onto the sofa feeling dizzy, he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t know if I can erase my memories. Or if I can at least erase him from my thoughts. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Irresistible Insults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains profanity/swears.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">9am</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Wednesday </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mark’s self defence lesson 1 </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Toy, I’m this close to throwing your phone out of the window.” The agitated Zee, hissed at his classmate who thought it would be a good idea to send repeated messages in the cringe Line group chat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mark, turned round from the tv monitor where him and a technician where trying to sort it out. That morning could not be worse for the class, as Mark prepared a presentation specially for the new student with insightful videos ready to be played, but the monitor crashed on him. And the classmates were becoming agitated towards each other, waiting for Jimmy to show up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The actor in question, was in the middle of his travels there. Muddled with dreading thoughts. Not because it was his first actual self defence lesson, but what was going to come after. Tommy’s lesson. He gritted his teeth at the thought, unconsciously. As if, he had no control over the way he felt. He was agitated too, along with many other conflicting things. Because although he felt some loathing thoughts towards the man, he could also feel his heart pounding nervously, which confused him even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There was so much more to Tommy he anticipated to know. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How long did he serve in the military? How did he receive his medals? What did he have to do to receive his medals? What rank did he reach? What was his experience like?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> But the only he could find these out is if he pushed aside the confusing feelings and get closer to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Actors use feelings to their advantage in their daily job, when they have to act upset they remember times when they have felt this way and enforce it into their performance. Jimmy decided that this was what he would have to do, remember times when he felt at peace and display them when he’s with Tommy. Disallowing his unconscious mind to control him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As Jimmy sat, gazing outside the windows of the bustling subway, he received a vibration which led him to check the messages from the self defence group chat, questioning the whereabouts of himself. He clicked on Mark’s message to reveal who else had read it apart from him. Everyone except Tommy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He’s quite...strange.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But then again would Tommy really be involved in such a group with the sort of scornful attitude towards everyone he spoke to. The subway train, passed through the darkness of the tunnels and slowly reached the station to the city where Jimmy got off. Racing past the business men and students in the malls, he finally made it to the adult college centre. Bursting into the self defence classroom, ignoring Zee’s irritated glances. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where have you been? We’ve been sitting here for fucking ages!” Zee cursed, causing Mark to shush him once again as him and the IT technician still struggled to get the tv working. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, the subway was late.” Jimmy shrugged, putting his bag to one side. He smiled at Toy who returned one back, but caught the glaring eyes of his classmate and so he sat slumped in the middle of the two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You get a subway? Why don’t you just live in the city?” Toy questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Toy. He probably can’t afford it, he’s only been in commercials. Actually I remember this one commercial of his-“ Zee began. However, Jimmy slammed his fist on his desk as he had heard enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t fucking-“ Jimmy scowled, curling his fists uncontrollably. But thankfully, to Jimmy’s relief, Mark interrupted with a frustrating sigh and folded his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mark, why do we need to watch a presentation? Self defence is about being active.” Toy mentioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah! Forget your lame presentation, let’s teach Jimmy the proper way. In the gym hall.” Zee grinned, with Toy agreeing, he stood up and waited for the teacher’s reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After moment of scepticism, Mark nodded quietly and told Zee and Toy to lead the way to the gym hall downstairs. He called Jimmy to him, who was trying to be obscure with his apprehension, and followed behind the excited clsssmates. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve been quiet about this, you sure you’re okay with this?” Mark asked sympathetically, which was a natural response for a teacher. But Jimmy barely knew him, and felt quite comforted by the fact he was taking an interest in him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wanted to show his real enthusiasm for his first active lesson, but his mood was too distracted. By thousands of agonising thoughts. Therefore, proceeding to nod with a feeble smile “yeah! It’s good to be active I’ve got a month or so to train.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Remember, just focus on your movie and do your best in every class you have with me and with Tommy.” Mark beamed, patting the nervous actor on the back before rushing down the stairs when he heard the calls from Zee and Toy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ugh..Tommy. That name again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be so occupied with stressful thoughts like these. But then again he didn’t feel like himself at all. All angry and confused. Nervous. Sweating. But that was him, whenever he would think about his name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Disgruntled, he trod behind them all as the door was unlocked into the gym hall. At first, dull and grey before the light was allowed in from the open windows. The sunlight showcasing the glamorous training equipment such as the weight lifting machines, the treadmills, the bicycles and not forgetting, the mini boxing ring and punchbags. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you like it?” Mark grinned, pointing to it all to capture Jimmy’s attention once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Followed by one student exerting exuberance at his favoured equipment, “These,” Zee began, gesturing to the boxing ring and gloves “are my favourite. You will love it too, as it is the best at reducing stress.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Jimmy!” Mark called, along with everyone else’s names to get their attention. “Okay, so we’re all going to teach Jimmy collectively, the boxing stance for safety.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">One by one, they three mentors stood out to position their stance and land hard punches onto the punchbag in front of them. Until the actor confirmed he had grasped the basics, he was left alone with the area specialist classmate Zee. He was much stronger, built with muscles and intimidating in strength. Rather than attitude.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Okay Jimmy, let’s work!” He announced enthusiastically, stepping back so he could watch the awkward actor practice his punches. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It took a moment to get started, and when he did only a timid punch was needed for Zee to halt everything and interrupt again. “Come on, harder then that! Think of something that makes you angry, and exert that anger through the punchbag.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You mean someone.” Jimmy muttered, loud enough for Zee to chuckle at his response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tommy is an arrogant, insincere, moody asshole. He doesn’t trust anyone except his close friends.” Jimmy stared back at him incredulously, as Zee was smirking mischievously whilst insulting the gun instructor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The mere mention of the name Tommy was enough to fuel Jimmy’s anger before. But just as he began hearing insults about him from someone else other than himself, spouted his conflicting feelings to come flooding. Did that man drive him mad inside? Indeed. Did he deserve these insults from someone Jimmy barely knew? It was almost as if the actor felt bad. He felt remorse for someone he disliked without any reason. Maybe, he didn’t dislike him. But he was the reason for his burning rage inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What the fuck is going on inside my mind?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whilst all his inner feelings fought with each other, he aggressively punched the punchbag and continued to do so until Zee felt it was unnecessary to observe him any longer, leaving him to start his own workout. Leaving Jimmy to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For the first time in a while, he had exercised by exerting the pain he felt onto the punchbag. Releasing all that frustration and pain was cathartic, so Jimmy felt a little calmer as he was called back by Mark who held a notebook with the written page face up. He created a plan for a timetable, explained to help Jimmy gain the strength and confidence he needed for his audition. It included regular exercise, practicing the punchbag and most importantly, how to defend against weapons - a subject that Mark was eager to teach him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lesson ended at 12pm with the class heading to the changing rooms. Each person completing their own things, including Jimmy showering the stained sweat off from the work out. He worked up quite a sweat, simply by thinking about the gun instructor. Whilst he was in the claustrophobic shower stall, he overheard Mark and Zee’s conversation about their lunchtime. It wasn’t of any interest to him. At first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We always go there for lunch but I don’t think it’s the best atmosphere for lunch.” Mark sighed, he threw the gym towel at Zee who whistled for it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh..I wonder who he’s having lunch with? His girlfriend maybe?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Turns out he was pretty drawn to the conversation as he was showering, as it took his mind off the thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Just tell him man.” Zee scoffed back, using the towel around his face and neck. The two men suddenly paused their conversation, quite suspiciously in Jimmy’s opinion. As the actor accidentally eavesdropping on their conversation also paused scrubbing his soaked body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Who is it? His boyfriend? Brother? Cousin? Best friend?... Friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After a moment they resumed the conversation but to whispering, which was even more conspicuous than the dreaded silence during the waiting. Jimmy hated silence like that, it caused nothing but anxiety for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why are we fucking whispering??” Mark hissed, at the same he exclaimed in pain after Zee flicked his arm. Jimmy slowly crept to the wall beside him to lean his hear on, turning the shower tap on low so he could get a clear answer. Surprised, as it was the first time he really heard Mark curse that way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because </span>
  <span class="s1">he</span>
  <span class="s2">’s in the fucking shower!” Zee screeched back, pointing to the shower on the left of the two men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Agitated, Mark moved him and Zee away from the shower stall so they could again resume their conversation in their normal voices. Hearing them move, Jimmy intentionally turned the shower taps up by one so that he could still hear them but themselves outside were fooled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So?” Mark frowned, he went to his sports bag and removed his gym vest to wear his normal plain black T-shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you know? Jimmy hates him! I don’t blame him for it either!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When that sentence reacted the actor, he immediately slammed his hand on the metal stall opposite him and yelled in pain. Causing, the men outside to glance towards the showe stall and shrug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Him. I fucking knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, Mark rested the bag on his shoulder and checked the messages on his phone. “He’s not that bad. Yes, he can be grumpy but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But what? He has no excuse to be rude to every person he meets!” Zee scolded back, pointing his deodorant bottle at Mark, who took it off of him in a misunderstanding to use. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Zee, shut up man. It’s not entirely his fault trust me. I know how everyone feels about him.” Mark calmly replied back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s because of what happened in the military isn’t it-“ Zee spoke out loud, enough for Jimmy who was purposely listening to hear, but the other shushed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not a word of the military to him unless you have a death wish.” Mark snarled back, and that was the end of their coherent conversation. The rest was blocked out by Jimmy who turned the shower taps back on high after they left, as he heard what he wanted to hear. Feeling quite embarrassed about the immediate lashing out at the mention of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The military. Tommy...I really want to know what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">12:16pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Time was passing by as the actor was about to finish up in the shower. Turning off the shower taps led to a peaceful silence, the one he enjoyed. The kind of silence you get when nobody was there to disturb anyone. He didn’t feel lonely, in fact, the opposite as he could never be alone if he still had his crazy thoughts in his mind. Or so he thought. Grabbing the towel hanging on the metal door, he wrapped it around himself tightly and entered out, with the same thought nobody could disturb him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unexpectedly, as he was about to go to his side of the changing room, a loud scream startled him. Which unfortunately caused him slip on the watery tiled floor, his arms tried to grab onto the metal door to stop him from injuring himself. However, the one who startled him, was there first to catch him into his arms. There he was. The strong man who wouldn’t let go of his unconscious feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You okay? Didn’t mean to scare you like that.” The gun instructor raised Jimmy carefully from the near floor. His large but warm hands placing firm grips onto his hips for support, causing the other to become flustered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">That would be easier for me to believe if you weren’t laughing at me. Jerk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When the realisation hit him that he was standing in front of Tommy with only a towel on, Jimmy pushed him away and limped over to his rucksack with his normal clothes in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy, grinning, folded his arms as he observed him. “You need help?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck you.” Jimmy cursed hastily, removing the normal clothes from his rucksack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I think the correct term is </span>
  <span class="s1">thank you.</span>
  <span class="s2"> I did just save you from a broken back injury.” Tommy rolled his eyes sardonically, his eyes fixated on Jimmy’s body unconsciously but in an obvious way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Er what do you think you’re fucking doing pervert?” Jimmy accused, turning his face away from Tommy who giggled at his shyness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not a pervert, come on, it’s not a big deal. Seen it in the military.” He proudly smirked, causing Jimmy to face him back with a disgusted look. “No, not in that way. You know all men had to shower together in the army. It’s common.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Despite the repulsiveness he felt towards his behaviour, Jimmy noticed he was getting Tommy to talk about the military freely. Just what he wanted. If he could disguise his reactions then it would be possible for him to become closer to Tommy. And learn more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah well...we’re not in the fucking military right now are we? I want privacy.” Jimmy scowled back, gathering his regular clothes in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah okay, im sorry. Sometimes I forget that...” Tommy commented, seeming apologetic which caught Jimmy’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He’s actually apologising...to me? He’s being sincere? Do I believe this...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It left the actor quite speechless, as he just stood there staring in astonishment. He noticed the other was becoming slightly uncomfortable by it and so broke the eye contact they had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So umm...actually the reason I came here was to find you and ask you if would like to join me and Mark for lunch.” Tommy suggested, now avoiding eye contact, as he retained the fac that Jimmy wasn’t fully clothed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clutching onto his clothes, he felt his heart beats quicken and suddenly felt quite sweaty. Jimmy was planning to be on his own for lunch like usual but he became a little suspicious as to why Tommy was asking him. On the other hand he couldn’t bring himself to question the other or even speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a free lunch-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What, are you paying?” Jimmy instantly spoke out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well yeah, because Mark paid last week for me. He’s the one who told me to ask you, by the way.” He also mentioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh.” Jimmy mumbled, feeling slightly disheartened by that fact. But he shrugged it off and nodded his head in agreement with the invitation. “Sure, I’ll join. Can I get dressed now? It’s kinda cold here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chuckling, Tommy’s proud smirk had come back on his face “yeah go on. I’ll look away..if you want-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tommy! Fucking wait outside.” The actor cursed, shoving him away until he batted away his wavy arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As the gun instructor finally left to wait for him outside, Jimmy could sit down and contemplate to himself. With a small smile on his face and warmth inside. It was enjoyable, as much as he showed he disliked him, to curse at him as a result of being teased. As it was a relationship he had not had the experience of before, not at all with friends. Because he never had that aching heart feeling when he was with friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hastily, he collected his rucksack after he was fully changed to join Tommy and Mark standing outside in the brisk wind after ten minutes of waiting. At first they had the plan to go in Mark’s car, however, petrol was on its last legs meaning that he couldn’t bare to use it until he was going home. Therefore, the trio of friends walked through the cool wind to the city centres where nearby a mall was a secreted rooftop cafe. To which, Mark stated he once went with Toy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A glance towards Tommy was all that it took for the actor to instantly know that he wasn’t fond of the cafe. Or of any cafe in particular. In contrast, Jimmy himself was drawn to the delightful delicacies and vibrant iced drinks they had to offer. Once they all had their orders, they made their way to the top of the stairs to the outside rooftop area which had few tables. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“This is exciting.” Mark smiled, as he sat opposite Jimmy. The seating was awkward for him, as there was Tommy who sat on side bench between the two, facing the tall apartment buildings and mall view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve never been here before. I don’t come into the city much.” Jimmy replied, staring out at the view. Although, he instantly steered his head away when he heard Tommy scoff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s better than the place Tommy was insisting we go to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But we always go to the bar though!” Tommy complained, smacking Mark’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“The bar?” Jimmy questioned innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, it’s near my gun shop you can’t miss it there’s always fights around there.” Tommy grinned as he turned to Jimmy’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But it’s not an appropriate place to go for lunch, especially with Jimmy. This cafe is much more friendly.” Mark sighed, he got his phone out to take pictures of the view on the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean especially with me?” Jimmy questioned again, now with a more annoyed tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Immediately, Tommy intervened Mark’s attempts to speak first. “Oh you’re offended? Well I could take to the bar one day after our gun lesson.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tommy no! You’re only saying that so you can get drunk!” Mark squealed, smacking Tommy’s arm in return. “Jimmy it’s up to you if you want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">To tell the honest truth, Jimmy had not walked into a bar in ages. And he had seen the outside of the one Tommy was supposedly talking about, rough and intimidating. Of course it would be his kind of place, Jimmy thought. </span>His mind about Tommy changes every time he speaks to him, a concept he just can’t seem to handle. He has the desire to listen to him, have an interest in him, but he also has many other conflicting desires approaching him. A battle in his subconscious that he chooses to ignore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patiently, the group waited for the waitress to deliver their ordered food and iced coffee before Mark changed the conversation to focus all on the new aspiring actor. Putting him in the spotlight, in which himself was not used to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So tell us all about the movie! You haven’t even told us what the name of it is yet.” Mark squeaked, eagerly with his reaction causing Tommy to pull a face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Umm, well I’m not really allowed to say the name. Max instructed.” Jimmy began, although he was contemplating to disobey this instruction. It wasn’t important as such, it was only there to prevent misinformation about the movie being spread. He felt like he could trust Mark not to spread anything, but Tommy was the one he was contemplating unsurprisingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As the pleading eyes of Mark fixated on Jimmy, he agreed to tell them at least the name of the movie. “I’ll tell you some information about the movie. But promise me you won’t spread it to anyone outside of us.” Jimmy scolded, turning to Tommy as this was aimed especially at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Offended, Tommy glared at him and hissed back “why you staring at me for?” which made him and Mark snigger to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You actually think he has friends other than me?” Mark joked, before receiving a smack on his arm by the latter in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up. Just fucking tell us the name before I explode from overwhelming excitement.” Tommy retorted back with the droning grumpiness and sarcastic tone. Sending Jimmy’s mind into rage, disguised by the glaring dirty look his gave back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the other, he faced Mark and smiled “the movie is called Upside Down.” and as he was about to continue, he was unsurprisingly interrupted by Tommy’s childish giggles. Which was what he sort of expected. All he focused on was Mark’s conscientious response for him to continue “its about a gangster-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wait a gangster?” Tommy rudely interrupted again, grinning in his sardonic, provoking way. “The main character is a gangster? Gangster?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” Jimmy retorted back with gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Incredulously, the other continued to ridicule the idea of Jimmy auditioning for this role. “You’re going to be a gangster? Maybe you should consider taking acting lessons as well-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Offended by this insult, Jimmy clenched his fists and attempted to raise it aggressively at him but Mark held him back. Dodging his aggressiveness, Tommy quickly excused himself to the bathroom which allowed Jimmy to sit back down and calm down. After a moment of silence, the frustrated actor made up his mind over the fact that he couldn’t take his attitude that afternoon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He stood up calmly and patted Mark’s shoulder “hey, I’m gonna take off I just can’t fucking sit here any longer with him. But thanks for inviting me to lunch.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Me?” Mark questioned, exchanging confused glances with Jimmy. “It was Tommy’s idea.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Jimmy fiercely remarked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, he was the one who wanted you to come to lunch with us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">On that sentence, Jimmy stormed away from him and down the stairs of the cafe up to the men’s bathroom. Furious. Frustrated. He just could not comprehend how selfish, how cruel and sadistic the gun instructor was. Insulting him, as if he knew that Jimmy had many doubts about his acting skills. In that heated moment, the actor regretted having those sincere thoughts about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He invited me here just to insult me. What the fuck is his problem??</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ferociously, he punched open the door of the men’s bathroom to an empty sight. Suspicious, he crept round the bathroom looking under the cubicles that were locked until he confirmed to himself that Tommy wasn’t in the bathroom. Still full of anger, Jimmy walked out the bathroom and headed back upstairs to Mark who was just getting up to leave the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where did he go?” The actor asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Mark replied back, nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tommy.” Clenched fists with gritted teeth, seething. It had been a while since he felt this way. He absolutely hated it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Back to his gun shop. B-But Jimmy, I-I wouldn’t go there if I was you. Leave him and calm down-“ The other pleaded, raising his hands as Jimmy approached him even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The eyes of the innocent customers sitting around them burned the back of his head, reminding him not to make a scene. Therefore, Jimmy unclenched for a moment and sighed “I’m not afraid of him. I just want to know what his fucking problem is.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Struggling, Mark awkwardly scratched behind his hand and sighed “I understand he is hard to take. But you have to remember he is teaching you what you need for your audition.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I don’t need to hear those words right now.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You may understand but I don’t. I want to know why he is like this. Why?” Jimmy growled under his breath. A small vibration from his pocket led him to check his phone. He had nothing more to discuss with Mark, as the screen displayed the reminder of his gun lesson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">2:26pm </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bursting wide open the door of the fragile gun shop causing the windows to shake, the furious man caught the attention of his nemesis gun instructor. As his store received a mini earthquake, Tommy took out his precious handgun from his back jeans pocket and made his way to the front where Jimmy stood waiting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Realising he wasn’t about to be burgled by a stranger, he hastily concealed the gun back to its place before the other noticed he had, stating “oh it’s just you.” as he then approached him with slight caution. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck was that today??” Jimmy yelled in frustration, strolling forwards slowly to drag Tommy backwards till he hit the stoned wall by the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wha-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t play fucking dumb! What the fuck is your problem with me??” Jimmy spat in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His aggression certainly was exactly what Tommy expected. In fact, it was the reaction he wanted, and he intended to display more provocative facial expressions with his infamous grin. “Nothing.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As expected, his response caused Jimmy’s blood to boil and his fists clenched as a result. He closed in on Tommy, so he could feel his warm breath. “did you know..that I used to have a bad temperament?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Used to?” Tommy questioned, mockingly. However, he only really wanted to provoke the actor to a certain extent and so he straight away shook his head nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thus allowing Jimmy to ignore his comment and continue “Max didn’t tell you? I lost my temper once in my career so I had to undergo anger management classes until my temper was finally under control. It has been under control for years. Until...I met you.” He huffed and breathed, his fists stiff with inexplicable anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy never used violence and he would never describe himself as a violent man. But in the past he would lose control of his temper and be verbally aggressive towards those that were around him. He found out in the anger management therapy he hated that side of himself. All the memories of the aggression he had affected him emotionally, especially as he faced Tommy at that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whilst there was a postponed silence, Tommy thought it was an appropriate time to reveal his hidden weapon. Unsuspecting Jimmy exclaimed, when he felt a jab in his stomach. Now feeling slightly nervous, he looked down to see Tommy aiming the black handgun right at his stomach. With the sinister smirk on his face. “I know a way you can control your anger.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What.” Jimmy hissed back, his aggression and built up anger altered to sudden anxiety. Quivering as he questioned constantly whether the gun aimed at his stomach was loaded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“By shooting a gun.” Tommy’s wicked eyes gleamed at the horror and apprehension on the actors face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy instinctively shut his eyes. But nothing took place during that split second. Except for the removal of the gun from his stomach, and he opened his eyes when he heard Tommy burst out sniggering. “You thought I would shoot you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Perplexed, Jimmy leaped backwards and just observed Tommy’s sadistic laughter. He took apart the gun to show that it didn’t contain any loaded bullets in the first place, and then slotted it back into his pocket. “Why the fuck are you laughing?“ Jimmy questioned in his innocent confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Did he...plan this? Did he..fucking enjoy this??</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because, you behaved exactly how I expected you to!” Tommy grinned once again, entering into the training room before facing the other’s irritated glares at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Approaching inside stalls to check the equipment like the shooting target standee, Tommy revealed his half plan to fool Jimmy. Everyone knows that Tommy had a bad attitude, so he played this to his advantage by going over the top with it that afternoon at the cafe. He wanted to see how Jimmy would react, because he already knew that the character he was auditioning for was a vigilante gangster. “I needed to get an idea of how tough you were. What would make you aggressive and how you would react to degrading insults. You can get aggressive right enough, but you need help acting more tougher.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He pulled a bewildered look, as he didn’t know whether he was in fact insulting his acting skills or whether he just genuinely wanted to help him. “I don’t need help.” He fiercely spoke back in protest, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Look I’m not calling your acting skills trash. I just noticed from first impressions that you need toughening up. Because being a gangster may seem easy but in reality it’s not and if you want to portray a realistic vigilante gangster then you need to know what ur feels like to be one.” Tommy explained calmly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He wants me..to become a gangster, just to help me pass an audition? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So...you insulting me, annoying me, being grumpy..that was all an act?” Jimmy asked with suspicion, he waited for Tommy to finish and exit the stalls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“The insulting you in the cafe today was an exaggeration of my normal moodiness.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What about you calling me a pussy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s...the truth!” The other replied with a wide smile which lasted until he recognised Jimmy wasn’t amused. “I won’t call you a pussy when you show me your strength.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Physical or mental?” Jimmy inquired, as he followed Tommy into the storage unit with the long wooden rack where the different sorts of large firearms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You ask too many fucking questions Jesus.” Tommy remarked back, as he carefully opened the metallic storage cabinet containing the camouflaged army boxes where he stored the shotguns and safety pistols used for the lessons. His personal use of guns were kept separately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy observed his behaviour which involved him cleaning the pistol and double checking the barrel wasn’t loaded. He grabbed the small box of the bullets that matched the exact make of the pistol he carried. “Wow, you certainly have a lot of dangerous weapons.” Jimmy laughed uneasily, as he watched Tommy place everything in the cabinet back to where it was and lock it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well I like danger.” Tommy replied in a rather cool way, hinting to Jimmy as he allowed him to enter our first before locking the storage door. “Also I collect them, they’re my life really. The long firearms you’ve seen displayed came from the ones I used in the military. They’re replicas so most of them aren’t actually live and so I just keep them for show.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“In the back of the room where nobody sees them?” Jimmy asked, curiously. He shuffled to the front of the stall facing the target standee shaped like a human. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now you’ve seen them. What do you think?” Tommy admired the pistol in his hand as he put the three bullets in it without Jimmy’s awareness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>What do I think? Why do you have to ask that question at the exact moment where all I think about is you?</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The actor thought, he then turned to observe Tommy once again admiring the gun he held. The fascination with the weapon intrigued him, he repressed the emotions that he felt before. The anger, the pain. And allowed another emotion to take over, causing his heart to thump every second he stared at the instructor. Just as Tommy was fascinated by his guns, Jimmy was fascinated by his stories.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Here, you remember how to handle the gun.” Tommy handed the pistol over to Jimmy, who immediately tried his best to remember the position and to hold the gun with both his hands, as the other observed from behind. “Good, but you need to stand straighter.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unexpectedly, the actor jerked slightly, when he felt Tommy’s slim hands touch lightly over his hips to help with his back posture. Uncomfortable and bundled with nerves, Jimmy’s toes dug into his shoes as he felt his pulse begin to quicken. Tommy stepped back and allowed the other to imperceptibly release his toes freely and raise his tired arms down from holding the gun for a moment during the silence when he was not in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Your headphones.” Tommy stated as he approached Jimmy again to place the headphones on him tiptoeing. Since Jimmy was almost an inch or two taller than him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“T-Thanks.” He muttered back, fitting them on his ears correctly. Following the same instructions from Tommy, he was taught a new skill before aiming to shoot the target which was to lose the gun by himself, as he would usually set it up for Jimmy beforehand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Guns was certainly Tommy’s strength and he loved to demonstrate that to anyone, as he did with Jimmy showing him the button on the side of the 9mm pistol. “This button releases the magazine which is this whole section where you grip onto the gun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He indeed demonstrated it to Jimmy who was paying his hardest attention. “Hold the magazine on the narrow side as this will show you how many ammunition you have left, to reload you insert the ammunition, the bullets, into the top with the rounded tip facing forwards.” Tommy then re-inserted the magazine back into the pistol firmly indicating it is locked in place before placing it down on the stall desk in front of the mind blown Jimmy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Before you do anything else, practice this routine. It’s very simple and soon you will be able to do it automatically.” Tommy smiled, patting him on the back to cast his attention towards him. Jimmy nodded as he turned to stare at the clock near him. “You’ve got around half an hour left to practice it.” He confirmed with Tommy, who sat back on the side to observe him from afar. Adding to his nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">This is becoming repetitive and exhausting..</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">More than half an hour had passed with Jimmy repeating the exact same routine of reloading the pistol over and over, his arm evidently aching as a result. Moreover, Tommy had given up in observing the grown man in his repetitive task. Yawning every time his eyes turned towards him, and instead, he was glued to either his phone or his collections of guns in his storage rooms. Because he had more than one storage room where he would jolt in and out every single time, thinking that Jimmy wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But he did. The actor noticed every single thing in that room that had no relation to the tedious process he was practicing. Leading to him question how Tommy found this the slightest bit interesting, not just in the military, in general. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">4pm </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feeling bitterly exhausted, Jimmy pushed the gun to one side on the desk and exhaled due to the aching pain in his right arm. Finally, catching the attention of Tommy who was sat glued to his phone scrolling up and down, typing incessantly which drove the actor into even more annoyance inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Will you get off your fucking phone? I’m done.” Jimmy cursed, stretching and flailing his arm around in uncomfortable agony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, alright! Fucking hell, you could’ve told me earlier you know.” Tommy screeched, following his orders and putting it to one side. He hastily snatched the heated pistol from Jimmy after being handled for a long time. “You’ve unloaded it right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes thats what I’ve been fucking doing for the past 30 minutes!” The other shouted back, causing the gun instructor to flinch around his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ow! Alright then.” He collected the ammunition and made his way back to the storage room to place them back where it rested with the other pistols and handguns. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“My arm is dying, how the fuck did you do that in the military?” Jimmy moaned, clutching his arm as he stole Tommy’s seat from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As a result, the other sighed as he entered back into the room and proceeded to insult him “Firstly I didn’t complain about the task like a pu-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence!” The actor spat rudely back, folding his arms at him firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tommy grinned in arrogance back and then continued “I trained for 12 hours a day. Sometimes even for a whole 24 hours and I never complained. I obeyed the sergeant because he was my boss and it was the best way to get into his good books.” his grin faded however when he reached this point and abruptly chose to engage in his phone rather than speak further. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good books? I bet everyone around you hated you.” Jimmy bluntly snorted towards the gun instructor, who reacted quite funnily to the comment. Remaining completely silence. It was funny because Jimmy anticipated another insult to be fired back at him in return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">However, Tommy erratically changed the subject at the right time. He turned off his phone after reading urgent messages from Park and Poppy and proceeded to hurry Jimmy out of the shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Your first lesson is complete. You’re free to go.” Tommy muttered as he exited the room and followed Jimmy to the front entrance of the shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sensing the atmosphere as it gradually became awkward, Jimmy nodded and turned to face him. As he was about to leave, Tommy’s words at that exact moment caused him to halt. Now facing the door, he felt himself become all flustered but in a warm confusing way. After replying affirmatively and retuning the same greetings, he finally exited out of the gun shop. With a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Late night. No exact time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Jimmy’s affluent accommodation. His studio apartment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Laying in his stretched out sheets, scratching his head in the upmost confusion. As if his thoughts about that man were ongoing. Endless. He was unsatisfied, underwhelmed. He wanted more. Desired for more information about him. About the military man. The very idea of his past being a mystery pained him, as Jimmy couldn’t control the burning curious ambitions to get to know him well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He apologised to me again...twice. Twice. Within one day. Why? It just doesn’t suit his character. He’s not a sincere person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Yet, he says things a normal sincere person would say. Other than insults. I don’t know why it’s affecting me this much. He’s ill-tempered and churlish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The unexpected apology from Tommy was what caused Jimmy to halt in his spot as he was about to leave his shop that afternoon. The sentence </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’m sorry”</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">was what caused Jimmy to blush bright red, as well as seem flustered. Along with the sigh of relief as he was outside the shop, turning out to be a happy sigh. With a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Distracted, Jimmy stared at the alarm clock that read the early morning time and groaned in frustration at his lack of sleep and clarity in his mind. The only way he would indirectly find out more information about him is from his closest friend. Mark. As Jimmy observed he sticks by Tommy even when his bad attitude is certainly unbearable in some situations. He had to know more and that was the way forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jimmy just struggled to clarify why. Why was he this interested in such a arrogant, strict rude man like Tommy. Tossing and turning back and forth, he groaned to himself and proceeded to close his eyes. Falling into contemplation before a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Yet, I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s attractive and irresistible...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>